It's hard to Say That feel is Lack
by Haa's
Summary: Haviam se passado meses e Near ainda não havia voltado. Aquela expressão triste e confusa de Mello seria por culpa do garoto que ele conssidera seu rival? Mello estaria amando Near? Como será que Matt se sente com isso? MelloxNear MattxMelloxNear?
1. Chapter 1

Já estava anoitecendo, o relógio mancava 17:30hrs, aquele cômodo que era habitado por um garoto de pele branca como a neve, cabelos alvos e orbes negras estava desocupado à meses. ''Será que... Aconteçeu alguma coisa com ele?''

O loiro observava pela janela o sol se pôr, lembranças vinham à tona em sua mente... Lembranças. Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, a esta hora ele provavelmente estaria perturbando a vida do garoto, sentia falta dele. ''Mas... Oque eu estou pensando?Aquele, aquele...ARGH! Como eu odeio ele!'' Dizia para si mesmo, e descontrolando-se deu um murro na parede, abaixando a cabeça com uma expressão um tanto confusa na face, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

- ''Aqui de novo, loirão?'' Um garoto, mais ou menos da mesma altura de Mello, ruivo, surgiu na porta do quarto acendendo um maço de cigarro que havia tirado do bolso.

- ''MATT?!?!?!'' O loiro deu um pulo, assustado, enxugando rapidamente suas lágrimas. ''OQUE VOCÊ...?'' Sua expressão mudou imediatamente, agora, irritado.

- ''Você não tem jeito mesmo...'' Disse dando um suspiro seguido de um sorriso de canto e se aproximando de Mello. 

- ''NÃO ENXE! ò-ó... Porque está aqui e como foi que me axou? ¬¬''

- ''Sabe loirão...'' Disse ignorando-o completamente e sentando-se na cama. 

- ''Se tiver algo que lhe intriga... Sabe que pode me contar, afinal, amigos são pra essas coisas.''

- ''NÃO ME IGNORE! ¬¬'' Matt sabia que tê-lo ignorado o deixaria furioso. 

- ''E... EU NÃO TEM NADA ME INTRIGANDO TÁ LEGAL?... HUMPH! --'' No fundo, ele sabia que havia.

- ''Você... Sente falta dele não é mesmo?'' Ouvindo essas palavras, Mello paralisou. ''Como Matt sabia de tudo, sempre?'' ''Mas... Espera umpouco... EU NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO FALTA DELE! DEFINITIVAMENTE... ISSO... ISSO É LOUCURA!''

- ''Eu...'' Mello gaguejou umpouco.

- ''Não sinto falta daquele... Daquele, AII COMO EU TE ODEIO NEAR! ò-ó'' Dizendo isso saiu do quarto extremamente bravo, batendo a porta.

'Mello, Mello...'' Deu um sorrisinho satisfatório ao ver a reação do loiro. ''Não adianta, você não sabe esconder oque sente... Você... Você...'' Doia, doia demais, ter que admitir que o seu loirão estava apaixonado por outro era realmente difícil para Matt. Ele o amava. Mas, pelo fato dele o amar tanto queria o bem dele, e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ver o seu amado com um sorriso no rosto, nem que para isso teria que entregá-lo ao Near.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já havia escurecido, Mello estava deitado sobre a grama observando atentamente cada uma das estrelas que estavam brilhando no céu, penssando... Penssando nele. Sentiu uma leve brisa bagunçar seus lindos cabelos loiros, fechou os olhos por um momento e pode ouvir aquele nome ressoar em sua mente... ''Near...''.  
Aquele menino não saia de sua cabeça mais... Já havia feito de tudo, não consseguia esqueçê-lo. ''Porque Near... Porque você faz isso comigo?... Será que essa viagem não vai acabar nunca?... É dificil dizer, é mais difícil ainda admitir... NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO! EU ODEIO O NEAR, FATO! ò-ó ELE É MEU RIVAL, ODIEI, ODEIO E SEMPRE VOU ODIAR! ISSO NÃO VAI MUDAR...''. Ele sabia, no fundo ele queria admitir, mas não podia... Ele estaria delirando? Na verdade estava, delirando por Near.

A janela do quarto de Near dava para os fundos da casa, Matt observava Mello por ela. ''Mello... Você está sofrendo não está?'' Penssava consigo mesmo, apagando o cigarro no parapeito e suspirando baixo. ''Eu sei como é... Amar alguém sem ser correspondido, ou pelo menos achar que não vai ser se por algum acaso se confessar.'' ''Realmente, amar é um sentimento complicado, e você está com medo, posso ver refletido em sua face. Deve estar com medo, medo de amar um homem como você, medo doque os outros vão pensar, medo da reação dele se souber, medo de se iludir, medo de sofrer...''.

Saiu do quarto do menino, e andou até o seu que dividia com Mello, entrou, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama para pensar. Estava sofrendo, não somente por amar aquele loiro sabendo que o mesmo amava outro, oque mais doía na verdade era ver o seu amado sofrer. ''Ahh Mello... Não me importo em chorar, não me importo em morrer, não me importa o quanto eu vá sofrer depois, eu vou fazer você sorrir não importa como!Porque... O seu sorriso, me faz sorrir...''. 


	2. Chapter 2

Comentários da autora:  
-  
Hm... primeiro, quero agradeçer as 3 pessoinahs fofas que comentaram no 1º cap.:D  
MUITO obrigada, mesmo! 3  
Gomene pelo 1º cap. TT' eu ainda não sabia mecher direito aqui então... Postei sem formatar! '  
E... Eu ainda não ia postar o segundo por causa dos pouquissimos reviews... Mas como eu nunca tenho muitos mesmo, não vou deixar quem quer ler esperando néh?! o

Inner: Tentando dar uma de boazinha néh?! Sei... Sei... u-ú  
Haa's: Não se intrometa, eu sou boazinha! -  
Inner: AHH, CLAROOO! Comigo você não é u-ú... Por que heim?  
Haa's: Porque você é... Você! oo'  
Inner: Dãããrr... Grande explicação! --'  
Haa's: Ahn...  
Inner: Vai logo com a fic que daqui a pouco eles desitem de ler...  
Haa's: Certo, certo.

Então, vamos a fic:D

Cap. O2

Já era tarde da noite, a maioria dos moradores da pensão Wammy's já estava adormecida a hora que Mello resolveu ir para seu quarto, quando entrou, Matt estava jogando seu videogame portátil deitado na cama.  
- ''Boa noite Mellito''  
- ''Oii Matt...'' Mello fechou a porta e sentou-se na sua cama para retirar os sapatos.  
- '' Mello... Eu, preciso converssar com você...''  
- ''Fale, estou ouvindo.''  
- ''Sabe Mello...'' Matt desligou seu videogame e sentou-se na cama, agora encarando o loiro. '' Oque exatamente, você sente pelo Near? ''  
- '' MAIL JEEVAS Ò-Ó NÃO DIGA O NOME DESSE FEDELHO...''  
- '' Vai responder ou não?... Sou teu amigo, to contigo e você sabe disso, porque tem que esconder de mim?''  
- '' Matt...'' Mello também havia sentado na cama de frente para o amigo, encarava o chão. '' Sabe... O Near... Ele...''  
- '' Você ama ele Mello... Você, está louco pelo Near.''  
- ''Ma...Matt...Eu...''  
- ''Vá tomar um banho Mello, já está tarde e você está canssado... Depois converssamos sobre isso.''  
- '' Obrigado Matt ;/... ''  
Mello então foi tomar um banho, estava exausto e cheio de coisas na cabeça o melhor a fazer naquele momento era relaxar com um bom banho.  
Matt abriu a gaveta de sua cômoda e retirou um maço de cigarro para fumar, enquanto esperava o loiro.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Mello saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha, Matt ainda não havia percebido, estava distraido tragando seu cigarro.  
- '' Matt... Você viu ond eu coloquei minha roupa?...''  
- ''Ahh... A roupa é sua, como é que eu vou saber?'' ... Espera... OO se ele perguntou onde está a roupa dele, ele está...SEM ELA! ;x Matt se virou rapidamente deixando que seu cigarro caísse no chão, quando viu Mello, Ahh... Mello, ele estava tão ''fofo'', apenas uma toalha cobria seu corpo perfeito... Matt não resistiu, aqueles olhos verdes sedutores o olhavam tão inocentemente. Se tinha alguma coisa que deixava o ruivo completamente sem controle era sem dúvida, Mello. Levantou e andou até o garoto, empurrou-o carinhosamente contra a parede e beijou aqueles lábios que tanto desejava, aqueles lábios com um suave sabor de chocolate. Mello ficou surpreso com a reação do ruivo, não consseguiu fazer nada naquele momento, apenas correspondeu.  
Depois de algum tempo, se separaram, ambos ofegantes. Matt estava sério, deitou em sua cama como se nada tivesse acontecido tentando se controlar.  
- ''Então Mello... Me conte agora com calma oque você sente...''  
- ''MATT? VOCÊ É LOUCO?''  
- ''Sim, eu sou louco... Louco por você Mello.''  
- '' Matt... Então porque você quer...''  
- ''Tanto saber oque você sente pelo Near?... È simples loiro, porque eu... eu te amo, é isso. Sabe... Não me importa se eu perdi pro Near, eu vou fazer você feliz não importa como! Você se tornaria feliz ao lado dele? Então... Eu vou fazer de tudo para que você fique com ele porque, se você estiver feliz, eu também estarei.''  
- ''Eu... Matt... o... Near... você...''  
- ''Me desculpe Mello... Eu não deveria ter te beijado, agora se vista e durma senão, amanhã você não acorda. Boa noite.''  
- ''Boa... Noite... Matt...''  
Mello se vestiu e foi dormir, ficou deitado por um tempo pensando, Matt já havia adormecido. Near... Matt... Eu... Os dois... Meu coração dói. ;/ Não quero magoar nenhum deles... Near, ele ainda é meu rival, Matt, meu melhor amigo... O loiro acabou pegando no sono.

Comentários da autora [again ':

Olá denovo! -  
Gomene pelo capítulo curtinho... O 3º já está pronto e logo logo eu posto pra vocêis.  
Não deixem de mandar reviews tá? o  
Espero que tenham gostado! ;)

Ananda Sander - Mia: Eu acho que vou seguir seu conselho e deixar os três juntos... Ou senão, oque sobrar agente divide! -

Raayy: Er... com uma arma apontada na cabeça e-e'  
Na verdade, os capítulos são pequenos porque essa era pra ser uma histórinha que a minha professora de português pediu... Mas, acabou virando uma fanfic Yaoi! Só que a professora deixou ser essa a história! ---------- Então, eu talvez vou fazer dois finais e quem sabe... Um terá lemon? w

Jeevas x3: Haaaai! Primeiro review! o asokokeoksa. è o mais importante porque estimula os outros a deixarem não? ;)  
Obrigada! Ahh, e que bom que gostou da história /, prometo não decepcioná-las!

Bem... É isso ai povinho meu! Esperem o 3º cap. que vai ocorrer uma surpresa inesperada. '  
Bai baaaaaaai! o/


	3. Chapter 3

** Reviews**

Jeevas x3: asokeokokasokas :D  
Ahh, reviews é sempre bom... ;P  
A propósito, eu fui ler sua fic... Acho que deixei um review lá!  
Ta muito boa viiw! Amei! 8D  
E... Será que vai sobrar um pra gente dividir, hein?   
koasokekokosakoeokas ;O  
Ahh, gomen fazer capítulos curtinhos... É pra dar mais "suspense" (?) ;leva tiro;  
Obrigada por continuar a comentar e ler a fic! Eu já escrevi ela todinha... Agora é só arranjar tempo e paciência pra ir postando!

**Kimi Tsukishiro:** asoeoksaok, Matt tarado OO'  
Se bem que eu no lugar dele... Será que me controlaria? ;x  
asokokeokoksa  
Genteee! Todo mundo querendo o Near ;O  
Calma, calma... Leia e descubra porque ele ta tão sumido. :3  
Acho que no capítulo 4 ou 5 ele aparece uns momentinhos. D  
Ainda bem que ta gostando! \õ/ 

**Ale-ann:** Ahh, que bom que ta gostando! D  
Infelizmente eu não vou deixar os três juntos ;corre;  
Maaas... Eu prometo escrever outra fic e fazer o triângulo tão desejado! X-x'  
E, eu já escrevi tudo! Agora é tempo e paciência pra postar!  
Obrigada por ler e deixar review:D

**.-xKarlinhax-.:** Ahhh, Yaoi é tudo na vida de uma pessoa, também não entendo o povo que não gosta! –-'  
Que bom que ta gostando! Eu sou iniciante então achei que tava ficando ruim!... '  
Prometo tentar postar os cap. mais rápido! D  
Arigatou por ler e deixar review!

**Raayy:** Matt tarado! –-'  
asokeoksaokekoas, minhas amigas infelizmente são bakas e não curtem isso.   
Não terá Lemon ii', mas eu to loca pra escrever uma que tenha:D  
E eu que pensei que meus capítulos eram compridos gente... OO'  
Ahh, o Near está sumido porque... Er... Vc vai descobrir. ;vai pra forca;  
Ray salvadora da pátria! u-ú Eu sou tão monga que só fui perceber agora... –-'  
Maldito asterístico ii'  
Anyway... :) Obrigado por continuar lendo e deixando reviews! 8D  
****

Death Note não me pertence, se pertencesse seria lemon. º¬º/

oOoOoOo

Capítulo 3   
  
Amanheceu, garoava lá fora, ultimamente o tempo não andava muito bom. Mello estava atrasado pro café da manhã, novamente.

- MELLO! ACORDA!

- Aiin, MATT... Deixa-me dormir mais um pouco...

- Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e você ainda não levantou daí. Se apresse ou então...

- Ou então?

- O bolo de chocolate vai acabar!

- NÃOOO! - Mello levantou da cama, vestiu-se depressa e desceu com Matt para o refeitório. Aquele loiro: Se tinha uma coisa que ele amava era sem dúvida, chocolate.

**oOoOoOo**

Já era 15:00h, a garoa havia se transformado em uma terrível tempestade. No aposento que era chamado de ''sala'' pelos moradores daquele orfanato estava Mello largado no sofá e com uma barra de chocolate nas mãos e Matt estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira, fumando.

- Matt, se alguém te pegar fumando...

- Relaxa Mello... Watari foi viajar com Near, e Lúcifer saiu para fazer compras com Dona Iolanda e, com essa chuva, duvido que voltem cedo.

- Hm... Mas eu ainda acho que devia parar, experimentar tudo bem, mas você já está viciado.

- Não me faça rir bobinho, se eu sou um viciado você não é muito diferente de mim com seus chocolates, vai ficar gordo hein?

- Não vale! Melhor ficar gordo do que morrer de câncer! Sem graça!

Os dois se puseram a rir, quando foram interrompidos pelo telefone tocando na sala onde Watari ficava.

- Vai atender Mello!

- Vai você Matt!

- Eu vou, dependendo de quem for você vai começar com seus ataques neuróticos e eu não estou afim de aturá-los... - Riu.

- Então vai logo antes que seja lá quem for desista...

- Ok, ok.

Matt levantou e foi atender ao telefone, Mello o observava da sala e não estava gostando da expressão séria no rosto do ruivo. Após alguns minutos, desligou e ligou para um outro número, aquilo não tinha cara de ser coisa boa, o loiro estava ficando preocupado.

Desligou novamente o telefone e correu para a sala.

- Quem era Matt?

- Se vista rápido, daqui a 10 minutos chegará o táxi que nos levará ao aeroporto.

- Táxi? Que táxi?... Aeroporto? Pra que nós vamos lá? Está chovendo e...

- Era o amigo de Watari que ele e Near tinham ido visitar, acontece que o avião em que os dois estavam, caiu.

- Ca...Caiu? - Mello havia mudado sua expressão completamente, estava assustado, com medo do que poderia ter acontecido, levantou depressa pisando na barra de chocolate que tinha em mãos agora a pouco, vestiu seu casaco e correu para a porta sem se importar com a chuva que caía sobre ele, era Near... O seu Near. Estaria ele bem? Porque... Porque justo com ele? Faria tudo que fosse possível para ver seu amado bem. Se fosse possível, morreria para salvá-lo.

**oOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a: **

Death Note não me pertence e se pertencesse seria lemon. º¬º/

[Se bem que eu amaria ver um Dark Lemon com o fofinho do near de uke, kukuku... :x

Finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara e to postando aqui o capítulo 4. \õ/

Eu comento os reviews no final senão vocês me matam xD

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 4**

O táxi havia chego, entraram os dois ás pressas e pediram para que o motorista fosse o mais rápido possível ao aeroporto, Matt havia comprado as passagens por telefone e foi retirá-las enquanto Mello, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro esperando o ruivo.

Matt voltou com as passagens e os dois embarcaram no vôo, Mello estava quieto olhando pela janela do avião, isso não era típico dele, normalmente ficaria enchendo a paciência do ruivo com alguma besteira.  
_''Near...''_ Era tudo que Mello estava disposto a raciocinar naquele instante.

- Matt...

- Diga Mello...

- Eu, sei que agora não é uma boa hora, mas, eu preciso desabafar.

- Desabafe loiro, você sabe que pode contar comigo e, aliás, isso aqui está um tédio.

- Eu, amo o Near...

- Desculpe Mello... - Matt levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, se trancou lá dentro e ficou olhando sua face refletida no espelho, sentiu algumas lágrimas querendo escorrer de seus olhos, secou-as.  
O ruivo sentiu uma dor no peito e fechou os olhos tentando desviar seus pensamentos dali, sem sucesso. Ele sabia que Mello amava Near, por que ficou assim? Afinal, ele mesmo, algumas vezes, havia feito diversas perguntas ao loiro esperando uma resposta dessas, por que dessa vez se sentiu fraco?  
_''Porque... Eu não esperava... Para mim, Melo jamais admitiria. Eu só estou sendo um covarde, fugindo da realidade. Eu sempre achei que era forte, e agora? Quando meu melhor amigo esta precisando de mim, eu fujo? Covarde... É isso que realmente sou.''  
_**  
oOoOoOo**

Mello se sentia culpado, sabia que Matt o amava, não deveria ter dito a ele mas, era a única pessoa em quem podia confiar essas palavras. Não sabia o que fazer acabara de ter magoado seu melhor amigo, não agüentava mais esperar para poder ver se o garoto que dominava seus pensamentos estava bem... Mas, e se Near o rejeitasse? Motivos? Ele tinha de monte. _''Afinal... Eu sempre o mal tratei...Mesmo que tenha sido por puro desejo, por puro... Amor.''_ À vontade que ele tinha era se jogar daquele avião e simplesmente morrer. _''Será que assim... Eu pararia de sofrer? Eu pararia de fazer os outros sofrerem?''_

**oOoOoOo**

Matt havia voltado do banheiro e se sentado em sua poltrona, tentava manter-se o mais normal possível diante de Mello, odiava ver o garoto com aquela face tão triste e sem vida que nunca havia visto antes, lembrava a face de alguém... Lembrava... Near.

- Então, você resolveu admitir loirão? Tomou vergonha na cara e viu que eu estava certo desde o começo? - Puxou conversa.

- Matt... Você... Ficou mal não foi? Por isso... Correu para o banheiro... - Mello disse sem expressar emoção, encarando o chão.

- Que nada Mellito! Eu acabei ficando enjoado e tive que correr para o banheiro, você sabe que tudo que eu quero e ver você feliz com quem você realmente ama... Não sabe?

- Se...Sei...- Mello gaguejou, ficou surpreso com a reação do ruivo, sabia dos sentimentos dele e sabia também que Matt estava sofrendo, e mesmo assim, não queria abalar o loiro. Tinha certeza que aquela história de enjôo era mentira.

- Obrigado Matt... Você realmente é um grande amigo.

- De nada, Mello.- O ruivo sorriu, Mello não acreditaria no seu enjôo e, além disso, era esperto o bastante para sacar o que Matt estava fazendo por ele, estava feliz, o loiro não estava mais preocupado, pelo menos, por parte dos sentimentos do ruivo.  
**  
oOoOoOo **

N/a:  
Olá de novo meu povo! \õ/ 

Cara... Eu tava fuçando aqui nos capítulos e realmente eles são curtos demais, Raayy você tinha razão... x-x' –tonta-

Bem... Espero que tenham gostado, e os últimos capítulos podem demorar mais que o normal [ignorem essa vez ee' porque a fic está pronta só que eu achei o fim uma m¨&&¨$& nn'/

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram e deixaram reviews [ou são preguiçosos iguais a mim e não deixaram.

**Reviews: **

Kimi Tsukishiro: Tadinho do Near!!! TT' O que foi que eu fiz! OMK... –corta os pulsos- er... eu não sou tão má assim pra chegar ao ponto de... :x não vou dar spoilers HAHAHA! D aahn, muito obrigada por continuar a ler e desculpe mesmo por quase abandonar a fic! ' -foge- 

**.-xKarlinhax-.:** Desculpa MESMO' por parar de postar... /// ' eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso... sério x-x –foge- ... Mas muito obrigada por ler a fic e que bom que está gostando:)

**Raayy:** ASIOEIOSAOIAS \õ/  
Sim, sim.. Mello fica tão lindinho! '-'  
aah, muito obrigada pelos avisos e por continuar lendo/ Foi duro ter que abandonar o bom e velho asterístico. asokokeoksa, anyway... Desculpe pela demora '/ culpa das férias e talz... Hm... eu amo lemon, mas será que saberia escrever? Eu estou escrevendo uma oneshot SasuNaru e parei justamente nessa parte... ' Depois que eu terminá-la tentarei fazer um lemon MxN ok?  
E você tinha razão o-o' os capítulos são curtos mesmo... –foge-


End file.
